Together Forever
by iluv-oc
Summary: Future Fic- RyanMarissa mostly- some Seth Summer-- REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the O.C. it all belongs to Fox, Josh Schwartz, etc. Summary: Future Fic- Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer Rating: Pg-13—just to be safe  
  
This is my first fic, and I've read a lot of other people's. Please review and let me know what you think, b/c I really want some feedback!!! Thank you, happy reading!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ryan slid the key into his door, and quietly opened it, careful not to wake up his wife or daughter. It was 10:30p.m. and he'd just gotten home from a long day at the office. He decided he was gonna ask Sandy for some time off tomorrow so he could spend time with his family.  
  
He carefully set down his briefcase, and took off his shoes. He went upstairs to check on Rachel. She was quietly sound asleep. He smiled silently to himself, she's so peaceful, thought He went to his bedroom, and gently opened the door. He saw Marissa lying there, eyes half open.  
  
"Hey baby" he said walking over to her side of the bed.  
  
"I thought I heard you" she said smiling She sat up in the bed and Ryan walked over to her and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Long day at the office?" she said "Yeah, Sandy asked me and Seth to help him out with some work" he said while taking off his suit. He pulled on a t-shirt and slipped into his pants. "Sounds like bonding time" Marissa said smiling He smiled back. "Rachel, was about to march down to the office and drag you down to the house" Marissa said about the fiesty 6 year old. "Really?" he asked slipping into bed "Yeah, she really misses you, and so do I" Marissa said in a sad tone "I'm sorry babe, I promise I'll ask Sandy for some time off tomorrow" he said "Thanks" she said scooting closer to him "I love you" he said wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her neck "I love you too Ry" she said accepting his warm kisses She turned towards him so that she was now looking into his eyes. He leaned over and began kissing her, gently. He ran his hand up her thighs and her back.  
  
All of a sudden, the door flung open, and there was a wide-eyed Rachel standing with her teddy in the doorway.  
  
Neither of the parents realized she was there, and so they continued to kiss, no one realizing she was in the room. She silently watched her parents, then, as Ryan was about to pull of Marissa's top off, she yelled "Daddy!" - and ran onto the enormous bed. Marissa pulled away from Ryan as Rachel squeezed herself into her dad's arms. Marissa smiled to herself as she watched Ryan embrace her. She loved the way Ryan could be such a loving husband and sweet father. Ryan looked up at his wife as she watched Rachel talk to him. He smiled at her and she just smiled back.  
  
"Mommy, why didn't you wake up when daddy came?" asked Rachel "Sweetie, I didn't even know your daddy was here, he came in and woke me up" Marissa said with a playful smile "OH I woke YOU up?" Ryan said grinning "Well someone didn't wake me up, but I'm up now" she said  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight" She asked pleadingly  
  
Ryan glanced at Marissa and she shrugged her shoulders "Okay babe, as long as Daddy can sleep between you AND Mommy," he said smiling "Okay!" shouted the girl happily  
  
The next morning, Ryan woke up to the bright California sun shining through the blinds. He glanced at the alarm clock and it read 7:50. He carefully unwrapped his arms from Marissa's waist, slowly not to wake her, and then climbed out of bed not touching either girls. He turned around and looked at how gorgeous they both were I've gotta be the luckiest man alive- he thought He got into the shower to get ready for another day of work.  
  
Minutes later, Marissa heard the shower turn on, and sat up only to realize Ryan was in the shower and that they'd all overslept. Marissa leaned over and gently woke Rachel up  
  
"Come on sweetie, your late for school" she said to the little girl "Fine" moaned a groggy Rachel  
  
They both got out of bed, and Rachel made her way to her bedroom to get ready for school. Marissa slid into a skirt and put on another top, and went downstairs.  
  
When she reached downstairs, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and went into the family room to catch the morning news on CNN.  
  
Ryan got out of the shower, and put on yet another uncomfortable suit. He grabbed his cell phone, and wallet and made his way downstairs. Marissa had gone back to the kitchen to make Ryan a cup of coffee. Just as she was reaching for the coffee pot, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his lips on her neck. He gently kissed her on her neck, and she eventually turned around to face him.  
  
"Morning, beautiful" he said smiling "Morning" she said back, He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Ryan leaned in and they began kissing. Ryan ran his hands up and down Marissa's side, trying to lift up her shirt, but she kept pulling his hand back down. Sure having a kid was great, but Ryan disliked the fact that he and Marissa weren't allowed to have sex anytime they wanted to and anywhere  
  
He made a mental note to send Rachel to a friend's house so that he and his wife could have some quality time alone.  
  
Ryan continued kissing Marissa and running his hands up and down her side. She ran her hands through his hair, something he loved about her. Then they heard someone clear their throat, and they turned to see Rachel standing dressed and ready to go in the kitchen doorway. Marissa released her arms from Ryan's neck and Ryan took his arms off her waist. "You guys have seriously got to have some time alone" Rachel said rolling her eyes  
  
Marissa giggled, and Ryan just smiled at the smart remark. "C'mon Daddy, let's go, I'm gonna be late" Rachel said "Right," he said, he walked over to the door and opened it for her "I'll be right there, just let me grab my stuff" he said as she walked out to the Hummer. "Don't forget your kiss, Daddy" she said giggling "Yeah" he said smiling  
  
Ryan walked back into the house, and Marissa approached him to say goodbye. She is so sexy Ryan thought as she walked towards him. "So do you think Rachel is mad at us?" Marissa asked standing next to Ryan as he put on his shoes. "No, I'll ask Sandy if I could possibly be able to come home around 6 or so" Ryan said as he grabbed his briefcase. "Okay, call me if you aren't able to, and we'll just go to dinner with Summer, again" Marissa said "I will" Ryan said  
  
He leaned closer to her so that their lips were about to touch. "I love you" he said before leaning in and kissing her. She pulled away after two or three seconds. She knew that Rachel would be upset if he was late taking her to school. When Marissa pulled away Ryan turned picked up his cellphone, and said bye to Marissa before closing the door behind him.  
  
Marissa walked away from the door, and went into her fashion room, and began sketching some more drawings.  
  
Ryan pulled out of the driveway, and told Rachel to buckle up.  
  
When Ryan reached Rachel's school, he pulled out his wallet, and gave her a 20-dollar bill, in case she wanted to get something. She leaned over to the front seat and gave her dad a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Daddy" she said as she closed the Hummer's door. "Bye sweetie" he replied  
  
He pulled out and drove another 10 minutes before reaching Sandy's law firm. He parked his Hummer, and walked into the office. He greeted Sandy and Seth, before passing his secretary. "Morning Ruth" he said to the 30-year old "Morning Ryan" she said back not looking up from her computer  
  
Ryan walked into his office, put his stuff down then walked over to Sandy's office.  
  
"Hey there Ryan" Sandy said "Morning" he said back . "Sandy I was wondering if I could have today off" ryan asked "Sure, thing, I was thinking the same thing" he said "Thank you" Ryan said walking out of his office  
  
He grabbed his cellphone, and briefcase and walked out of the building. He decided to stop by and buy some roses and chocolate for Marissa before reaching the house. 10 minutes later, he reached the house, and rang the doorbell. Marissa heard the doorbell, and thought it was a UPS man coming to deliver some important package, for her husband. She walked out of her room, and went to the door. She opened the door, and there was Ryan standing with a dozen roses and chocolates.  
  
"Hey baby" he said to her before putting down the flowers and kissing her "Hey" she said in a sexy voice.  
  
So what do you think?!! Too mushy? Not enough drama? Review Please!!! I want to know what you think!! I'll post as soon as I can. The next chapter will have more SethSummer, and something is going to happen to Ryan and Marissa. REVIEW!!!! -me 


	2. Surprise

Hey you guys, I just really wanted to thank you for reviewing my fic, it really truly helps to get constructive criticism, and I put it to good use. Also, I wanted to tell you that if you enjoyed this fiction, you will also enjoy, Rachel's 'Undeniably Meant To Be' – it is SUPER awesome!!! So check it out!! Okay!! Read and Review!! You know the drill!  
  
Ryan picked up Marissa and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently put her down and climbed on top of her. He gently began kissing her neck as she let out a moan. "You okay babe?" He asked in between kisses "Yeah, I just can't believe how long it's been since the last time" she said He started to pull up her shirt, and she didn't refuse. Marissa ran her hand under his shirt and across his fine-toned muscles. Ryan pulled off her shirt, and she began to unbutton his shirt. He began kissing her shoulders and neck while she undid his pants. All of a sudden just as things were getting better, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Ryan asked as he climbed off of Marissa, buttoning up his shirt, and pulling his pants back on. "I have no clue" She said while she put her tank top on "I'll go get it" she said as she left the room  
  
She looked through the window and thought she saw Summer and her daughter Sara. She opened the door, with a smile on wondering why Sara wasn't in school. But her smile quickly diappeared when she saw who it was standing at the door. "Theresa?" she said "Hi Marissa, is Ryan home?" Theresa asked with a sly smile. "Hey babe, who is at the door?" Ryan asked coming up from behind her "It's your ex-girlfriend" Marissa said in a sarcastic tone "oh your so funny Marissa" Theresa said barely audible tso that Ryan couldn't hear. "Thersa, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked in shock, standing behind Marissa. "Well aren't you gonna invite me in?" she asked with a sly smile  
  
The four of them walked into the living room. Marissa sat down across from Theresa and the little girl. Ryan came and sat down next Marissa wrapping his arm around her waist, but she pulled away. At this, Theresa smiled to herself. "What the hell do you want Theresa?" Ryan asked "I came to tell you something I should have told you years ago" she said "What?" Ryan said annoyingly. Theresa pointed to the little girl sitting next to her. "You're her father" she said with a smile At this, Marissa ran off to the bedroom in sobs. "That's impossible Theresa I've been with Marissa for almost 7 years now" he said angry "Well I want you to take a DNA test to prove that you are indeed the father" Theresa said "And if I don't" he said "If you don't I'm sure there's a way I can make your life a living hell or I can go to court and say that you won't pay child support." She said  
  
Ryan could hear Marissa sobbing upstairs and he knew he had to get Theresa out of the house, and fast! "Fine, call me tomorrow, and I'll go prove to you that I only have one daughter and she's mine and Marissa's" he said "whatever babe, she's yours and I know it" Theresa said "Leave now" He said  
  
When he heard the door shut, and her car pull away, he picked up the phone and called Seth.  
  
After the 3rd ring he picked up "Hello" Seth answered "Hey man it's me, something's come up, and I was wondering if you could pick up Rachel and take her to your house, when you pick up Sara?" he asked "Yeah sure man, no problem, everything okay? Do I need to send Summer over there?" he asked "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" he said "Okay man, I'll send her over there, you okay?" he said "Yeah, I'll be okay, I just don't know if Marissa will be" Ryan said "What happened?" he asked "I'll tell you later" Ryan said "Okay later" Seth said  
  
Ryan hung up the phone, and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He gently opened the door, and saw Marissa sprawled across the bed with a box of tissues. Not wanting to push her to talk to him, he asked "You wanna talk?" "Not to you" she said in a stern voice Hurt by this comment, Ryan walked out the door, and walked into his study. A few minutes later, he heard the doorbell. He went to the door, and opened it for Summer "Hey Chino" she said cooly "Summer" he said letting her in "She's upstairs and she sure as hell won't talk to me" he said "What the hell did you do to her Chino?" she asked "Let Marissa tell you" he said "Okay whatever" she said  
  
She went upstairs to the bedroom 


	3. Talking to her

Sorry that I haven't written in a while, I dunno why, but I had more written, and I thought that it was posted, but I guess not. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys rock I'm gonna cry when the finale of the O.C. comes on, you have no clue how much I want Ryan and Marissa to be together, but I might want to do something else in this fiction ( Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Summer made her way up the stairs of the Atwoods all-too familiar house. "Coop?" she asked as she walked into the door. "Sum!" she said softly. Summer could tell she'd been crying for a while, and her face looked horrible. "Coop, what happened" asked her best friend. 5 minutes later after Marissa had finally finished explaining everything to do with Thersea to her, Summer was speechless. "Omgoah Coop, I'm gonna slit his throat" she yelled "son of a bitch" she cursed "I don't know what to do, I mean imgine if Anna would come back with a kid, and say that it was Seth's." Marissa said "I defintley would kill Cohen" Summer said "Well what am I supposed to do?" Marissa said "Just ignore him Coop, that way he'll learn not to screw other girls" she said "Okay, I'll ignore him, but for how long?" "Until he finds out he is or isn't the father, then if he is, you kill him in his sleep, if he isn't then you wait for him to come back and ask for forgivness." "alright, thank you so much Sum" "No prob Coop, I'm always here for ya babe, and since you and Ry are goin through some tough times right now, I wouldn't want Rachel to see all of this, so Cohen and I will take her until you two get things straightened out, don't worry about her Coop, she'll be fine with us, well at least me" She said reassuringly "Thanks Sum you're the best ever." Marissa said leaning into hug Summer before she left.  
  
Ryan was still in the study room when Summer left, taking some of Rachel's belongings with her. Ryan knew he had to talk to Marissa but he had no idea how. He decided to go upstairs and see what he could accomplish. He gently opened the door, to see Marissa crying softly on the bed. "Marissa" he said as he walked over to her "Ryan leave now, I don't want to even look at you" she said in a stern solid voice. "Marissa you can't ignore me forever, I'm your husband" he said sitting down on the bed "I can't? Watch me." She said turning the other way facing the photo frame taken of her Ryan, and Rachel at Palm Springs last summer. Her heart started sinking at the thought that they might not always be that way forever. "Marissa, I know for a fact that her child isn't mine, I've been with you for almost 7 straight years and I would never do a thing like that to destroy our future." He said "Our future Ryan? Not only are you destroying OUR future, your destroying my dream to have a family with the one and only man I love, or loved now, your destroying our daughter's future, and my future. How could you be so self-conceited Ryan?" she asked looking at him with so much hurt in her eyes. "Marissa she's not mine, I only have Rachel and she's mine and yours" he said "Just leave, I don't want to talk to you" She said Ryan got up and walked out of the door, but before leaving he turned to her and said "Marissa I love you more than anything in this world besides our daughter, and I would NEVER fuck up and do such a thing to ruin her life our yours, I love you both too much to even consider doing such a thing, please trust me on this one Rissa, he said, I love you and I care about you" before turning around and closing the door behind him. 


End file.
